Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As an automatic transmission, a so-called dual clutch transmission is known. The dual clutch transmission includes two transmission mechanisms that implement different gear ratios, and connects/disconnects the two transmission mechanisms to/from a driving source such as an internal combustion engine, thereby suppressing interruption of power transmission to the drive wheels at the time of gear change. A transmission that maintains the stop state of a vehicle using interlock of the transmission is also known. Japanese Patent No. 5081215 discloses, in a dual clutch transmission, intentionally putting a vehicle in two speed gears for parking lock, thereby interlocking the transmission to maintain the stop state of the vehicle.
When canceling interlock, it may be difficult to immediately cancel the interlock due to a jam in an engagement mechanism or the like. If such a fault in interlock cancel or various kinds of errors leading to a loss of some functions of a vehicle can automatically be recovered without sending the vehicle to a repair shop, the convenience of the occupant improves. However, depending on the situation of the vehicle, automatic recovery may be inappropriate.